Darrel McCormik
Darrel McCormik is a character role-played by Slasher2099. General Information Darrel McCormik is a Detective, Field Training Officer, and Senior Officer for the [[LSPD|'LSPD']], bearing the prestigious Badge #420. Not much is known about McCormik, as he is often deep into Detective work, and out of the eyes of the “public” during his research on investigations. Personal Information Darrel McCormik is in a long-term committed relationship with Lees Grey. At one point during their relationship, Lees Grey went missing. This was highly concerning, as Lees had recently disclosed a handful of concerning conversations with McCormik regarding regrets she had about her past, and people she had worked with. During the police search, McCormick was dismissed on active duty to find her, as he was too close. He took this time away to work around the clock, trying to gather his own information on what may have happened to her, or the people who could have been involved in her disappearance. (While there was vital information gathered from witnesses, co-workers, and confidential records, there has yet to be public light shed on how that intel has been used, or if it is still being added to a much larger case.) Several days into his research, Lees was found and brought to Pillbox Medical. When she was finally stable, it was determined by the physicians that Lees was suffering from post-traumatic amnesia. She seemed to tie several years to the events that occurred leading up to her being stabbed and left for dead. Her memory was wiped of almost the entire time span that McCormik had known her. McCormik worked to help her remember their time together over the next few weeks. Eventually, he offered to "relive each of their dates so she could remember," though he was a bit hesitant in suggesting their first one. (It turns out that their very first "date" was during a court case, where they "hooked up" in the restroom during recess.) She was disgusted that he would suggest that she'd be that "easy", even noting she'd been dating someone else recently. After some agreements, understandings, and limits, they were able to make their relationship work once again. Darrel McCormik and Lees Grey were married on November 22, 2019. Criminal Investigation Division (CID) Darrel McCormik is known to have a secure network of trusted connections for gathering classified information pertaining to long-term CID investigations. It is assumed he is often undercover or compiling evidence, and thus a rare sight on active patrol; mainly appearing to relay recent intel. He often undertakes the task of gaining trust and relaying statements from Confidential Informants. He has been noted as one of the primary Detectives to orchestrate secluded meetings between the CI and his fellow Detectives. These meetings are often not seen by "prying eyes" for the privacy and safety of the CI, and the members of the police department. McCormik was one of the direct communication lines between Jeremy Yang and the CID, before Yang’s death. Gallery DarrelMcCormikLSPD.png Category:Male Category:Police